


Steps

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Communism, Gen, except for the general post wwii mess, i don't think any warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Vignettes on going from being Prussia to being East Germany





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note from 2019: I honestly think I meant this to become a longer series but as it stands it's just several snapshots of the journey to becoming East Germany, based originally around the idea of Prussia's library that we see a couple times where he kept all his journals.

“What are you doing?” Prussia screamed, several Soviet Soldiers holing him back. “Fucking hell, Russia, _stop it_!”

Russia turned around, the torch still burning in his hands, as Prussia’s library went up in flames behind him. In so many ways that was Prussia’s _life_ going up in flames, as he’d written those journals since he knew what the written word was. All of his memories were in there, being _burned._

“But,” Russia smiled. “They needed to burn.”

“Fuck you!” Prussia continued to struggle against the men holding him back.

“It need to happen,” Russia reassured him, dropping the torch and stepping forward, toward Prussia.

Prussia snarled at him as Russia’s hands came up to cup his face. “You aren’t Prussia anymore,” Russia said. “You’re mine. To accept your new role and life, you had to first be cleansed of the old. You have to let go.”

“I. Am. Prussia,” the nation growled.

“Prussia is gone,” Russia replied. “This was just the first step toward you reconciling yourself to that fact.”

“I will never,” Prussia started but Russia shushed him.

“You will learn in time,” Russia tried to promise him. “You’ll understand someday.”

Clenching his jaw, Prussia looked away from Russia back to his burning library.

-0-

“You will never be strong enough if you just go running back to him,” Russia said, breath chilling Prussia’s ear. “You’ll only be absorbed back into him.”

“What if that’s what I want?” Prussia asked.

“I know it’s not. I’ve faced you too many times across the battlefield to believe that you would give up all your strength, all your glory, all your honor, and be content to always be behind him.”

Gritting his teeth, Prussia looked at the floor.

“And you’re trying to tell me I’ll be strong under you?”

He could feel Russia’s smile grow against his ear. “I’m giving you a chance to do something great. To fight for equality and justice for all your people, not just your elites. Think of what we could do!” Russia spread his arms out around Prussia and then landed them at his waist.

“And you expect me to _trust_ you or something?”

“What else can you do? Running to him isn’t even an option. The others would never allow you two back together. You’d only hurt him as well if you went back.”

Prussia’s breath hitched. “You manipulative _bastard_.”

“Just because I’m manipulating you doesn’t make what I say untrue. Stay with me. Build this new _world_ with me. Don’t flee back to him, return to him triumphant with all your people equally bathed in the glory we will bring them.”

Prussia couldn’t help his shudder. “I—”

“Become with me.”

Swallowing, Prussia nodded.

-0-

The moment Russia brought Prussia through the door, Belarus had a gun pointed at his head. Luckily, Russia had decided to give Prussia his own weapon back, as proof that he wouldn’t just be a slave in his household. Seconds after he saw Belarus, Prussia had his own gun at the ready.

“What is this?” she snarled.

Standing by the door, Russia just smiled serenely at both of them. “He’s come to live with us.”

“Him?” Belarus demanded. “Why him? The other’s I understand and even approve of. _Him_ we should take out back and shoot.”

Russia shrugged and shook his head. “No. He stays with us.”

Snarling, Belarus shoved her gun back into its holster before stalking away in a swirl of her hair. Shivering slightly, Prussia also put away his weapon to find Russia draping himself over the beaten nation. “She’ll come around,” he said, smiling.

Still shivering—from the cold of course—Prussia nodded.

Weeks later, Prussia was trying to fix some part of Russia’s house when Belarus came up behind him. “I will not suffer a rival for my brother’s affections,” she told him and he nearly dropped the hammer and nail he held in his hands. “He belongs to me.”

Prussia gaped at her for a moment. “What the hell? I never wanted your brother’s affections.”

Her look was as hard and cold as the ice outside the window. “Then you do not understand anything,” she said. “Perhaps you should talk more with the other countries who have lived under this roof.”

As she walked away, a knot of cold dread settled into Prussia’s stomach. “Hey!” he yelled after her. “What the hell do you mean by that?” She didn’t answer. “HEY!”

But there was no answer. 


End file.
